


down in your name

by Celen



Series: Vertigo [4]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Asphyxiation, Fucked Up Shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celen/pseuds/Celen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're mine, Subaru-kun."</p>
            </blockquote>





	down in your name

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for sort-of erotic asphyxiation and Seishirou being an all-around creep. As usual.

Seishirou’s hand closes around his throat with a force that makes him sure that his neck will bruise – would bruise, if it was capable of it.

 

“Don’t worry, Subaru-kun,” Seishirou says and Subaru drinks up the sounds like they’re a substitute for the air he has been denied, “I won’t let anyone else have you.”

 

His fingers tighten and Subaru’s lungs constrict, collapse, and he tries to gasp, breathe, _anything_ —

 

Seishirou chuckles against his lips.

 

“You’re _mine_ , Subaru-kun.” The words are a whispered promise, and the look in his eyes will burn him alive, Subaru thinks as his vision swims, as Seishirou’s free hand travels down his chest, past his stomach, under his waistband—

 

_Oh._

 

He doesn’t have enough breath left to moan.


End file.
